My fanfiction bloopers
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: These are the character screw ups of my fanfiction. I tried something funny and lets see if I was. Bonus material at the end. Please read.


**Blue: Hello guys well I want to do something funny so here is my shot at it. I know that I'm not that kind of type for this but hey might as well give it a shot. Now enjoy. Also I was inspired to do this by a hilarious fanfic I read made by Ryoubakurasfangirl. It is so awesome and it's called Yugioh Bloopers and more. I believe that's it yea I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

><p>~A Princesses World Turned Upside Down. Chapter one.~<p>

They were shooting in Yugi, Ryou's, and Jaden's classroom.

"Ok now students we have three new boys...girls sorry so sorry." the teacher laughed.

Crow laughed from the background. "Did she forget you were genderbended?"

"Oh shut up. You are too you know." Joey shouted back.

Crow shut up.

"Hey don't talk like that to my Crow." Kalin yelled.

"Oh be quiet you aren't even in the fanfic so you have no say. Besides you know that in a scene later on. He...oops...I mean she, is going to have to hit on Jack right." Kendall said coming in.

"What?!" Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Kalin yelled.

"Yep but hey works out as Kingcrabshipping and whatever the hell Crow and Kalin is off set."

Crow heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ok take it from the top." Bakura said.

"That's my line you Baka." Bakanaru growled.

"Uh-oh."

"Run Bakura. Run. Now." Kendall advised.

"Oh shit." Bakura then ran off.

{Ok if anybody knows what Crow and Kalin is... Tell me. Also that just came out of nowhere lets continue.}

* * *

><p>In Yusei and Joey's class.<p>

"Will all you guys stop checking us out." Joey yelled.

"It's in the script." Seto said.{Remember he was supposed to be on set.}

"Oh." Joey flushed.

"Your hopeless Joey." Yusei laughed.

"Do you want me to go back to the Game Stop... What? I mean Game Shop and get my deck." Joey growled.

"First no I don't. Two I think Kendall hid our decks, and my duel runner. Three. What the hell is Game Stop?"

"How the fuck should I know. And Kendall hid our decks?!"

"Yep." Kendall said coming onto set carrying every ones decks.

"Let's take it from the top." Bakanaru said.

{Ok who knows what the fuck happened to Bakura. Lets just hope his isn't dead or else Ryou would never be saved.}

* * *

><p>Back in the hallway where Malik meets Marik.<p>

"Need help there?" said Marik behind Malik.

Malik tensed.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?"

Malik looked around only to be pulled into a kiss by Marik.

"MARIK YOU BAKA! THERE ISN'T ANY BRONZESHIPPING UNTIL AROUND CHAPTER 10 NOW I SUGGEST YOU GET OFF MALIK AND DO THE FU****G SCRIPT." Bakanaru yelled.

Marik paled and backed off.

"I rather enjoyed it." Malik muttered before going back into starting position.

* * *

><p>{Dark Angels Chapter 1}<p>

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were in the recording studio. Yugi just finished her first part of the song. Now Malik and Joey have to sing their part. Malik was doing it effortlessly, while, well lets just say Joey isn't doing so well.

"When darkness falls. Pain is all. The angel of darkness. Will leave behind. And I will fight." Malik sang. Joey didn't say a thing.

"Cut." Kendall yelled from behind the camera.

"Joey what's wrong with you?!" Bakanaru yelled.

"Don't blame me. Not only am I tired from Seto keeping me up all night from practicing, but I can't memorize a song. And don't get me started on the fact that you turned us into girls. Again." Joey yelled back.

"Listen if you want puppyshipping you need to get past this scene. Alright. Do that and I'll let you read Royalu Puppy. Got it."

"Do what she says." Seto yelled from the background.

"Your great help dragon." Joey yelled back with sarcasm, as he got back to starting position.

* * *

><p>{Pokémon Alters Chapter two}<p>

'Not for long. Your easy pickings boy.' thought a strange figure from behind a tree. The man stepped out and laughed, catching Mokuba's attention. He whirled around to see a strange guy with a red suit.

"And I'm absolutely fabulous." Pegasus said.

"Pegasus. What the hell are you doing here?" Mokuba asked. "And where's the extra?"

"You could say he's a little busy right now."

(New camera location.)

You can see a Team Flare grunt running around the green room trying to avoid a blue-eyes toon dragon looking at him with hungry eyes.

(Back at the set)

"Ok." Mokuba said. "I don't want to know anymore."

"Pegasus, what the fuck are you doing here." Kendall and Bakanaru screamed at once.

"Well the narrator said guy in a red suit. Here I am."

"That could mean anyone you gay baka." Kendall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Pegasus." Naru started calmly, a little to calmly. "GET THE HELL OF THE SET."

"Alright, I'm gone."

* * *

><p>{Brotherly Ice. Chapter two.}<p>

Yami just got to the part of let it go, when he should not have transformed like Elsa did in the movie. Unfortunately. It didn't end that.

"Let it go. Let it go." Next thing you see he's in a sparkly white and blue tux. (Don't ask why I'm writing this. I don't know either.)

"What the frig Yami?" Michelle asked.*

"You look like a blue eyes shining dragon." Kendall laughed.

"Um. I was told I had to where this."

"By who." Kendall asked. She turned to see Naru and Bakura behind the camera laughing their asses off.

"Of course." Yami said. "Thief you suck." he yelled.

"You too, your highness. The priest does too." Bakura yelled back.

"No I don't. And only I can talk about blue eyes, you bastards." Seto yelled from backstage.

"All of you shut up." Kendall yelled.

All was silent.

* * *

><p>{A meme I came up with while in gym. I got it from playing volleyball while using the giant inflatable ball. Someone about caught it, and me and Shelby, or Michelle as you know her, so we kept on saying "I'm the king of the world from the pose the guy was in.}<p>

Everyone was on a cruise for vacation. The whole group.

Seto was at the front of the ship. "I'm king of the world." he yelled.

"No your not." Yami said behind him, before throwing him over board. "I am."

"Seto!" Joey yelled. He then jumped in after Kaiba.

"I'm pharaoh of the world!" Yami yelled.

You could here Seto and Joey arguing about how stupid Seto was to let Yami do that.

"Hey look. Now Joey really looks like a wet dog." Kendall said to Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Shelby.

"Smells like one too." Malik joked. That got everybody cracking up.

"Hey." Joey yelled from the ladder as he climb back on board.

"Aren't we forgetting a few people." Ryou asked.

"Hey Yami look out for Marik and Bakura." Yugi warned.

"They can't do anything to me." Yami said reassuringly.

"I doubt that." Malik said.

Then Marik and Bakura popped up behind Yami out of nowhere. They then proceeded to push him off the boat.

"Ahh." Yami yelled.

"Now I'm king of the world." Marik and Bakura cheered at the same time.

"No I am." They yelled silmatanously.

"No I am."

"No I am."

"No I am."

(Five minutes later.)

"No I am."

"No I am."

Ryou finally got tired of it and walked up to Bakura. He grabbed him by the ear and brought him down to his height level.

"Bakura." Ryou said with a low tone in his voice.

"Yes Ryou?" Bakura asked.

Ryou smirked, let go of Bakura, and pushed Marik of the boat.

"Haha take that." Bakura yelled.

"Malik aren't you going to care?" Shelby asked.

"Not really." he answered.

"I'm thief king of the world!" Bakura yelled out.

"And." Shelby started. By this point Yami was back on the boat. "Bye." She said pushing him off the very front.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue: Well I hope you enjoyed these bloopers. Hopefully you got a laugh out of them too. Until next story. REVIEW<strong>


End file.
